Analysis of Cork-Based Networking
Plot End Tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Familiar Faces:' Jerry and Crazy Schmidt return. *'Googly Eyes:' Abed hits it off with a deaf student and then later reconnects with Rachel. *'History Lesson:' Buzz Hickey lost his job as a police officer because of his distaste for the political side of things. *'Identity Crisis:' Annie sees how far she's compromised the goals of the Save Greendale Committee just to get a bulletin board replaced. *'Previously:' **Abed and Rachel met at a dance in the Season Four episode Herstory of Dance. **A news ticker on Hickey's TV updates us on Troy's progress: "BREAKING NEWS: LeVar Burton and non-celebrity companion captured by pirates in the Gulf of Mexico." **Annie states Chang's last idea was murder. In Intro to Knots, Chang asks the group if he should kill Professor Cornwallis. **The Bulletin board Annie and Professor Hickey are trying to replace fell down during the A Minus riot in the Season Five episode Introduction to Teaching. *'Replay:' Dean Pelton repeatedly says “Easy peasy lemon squeezy”, a rhyme used by Lukka in Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy. *'Returning faculty:' Professors Duncan and Hickey work on the Committee. *'Returning students:' Fat Neil, Rachel and Garrett attend the dance. *'School song:' Chang invents a Fat Dog line dance. *'School supplies:' Annie teams up with Professor Hickey to get a bulletin board replaced. *'That just happened:' In the previous episode, Chang admitted that his same-sex celebrity crush was Nathan Fillion, who guest-stars in this episode. Running gags *'NOOOOOO!:' Annie insists that IT give the custodians Internet access to "EVERYTHING!" *'Pansexual imp:' Dean Pelton thought that David Bowie looked "macho" in Labyrinth. *'Raging against the machine:' Britta worries about how much paper Annie uses for the Committee meeting. *'Rhyme time:' Dean Pelton uses “Easy peasy lemon squeezy” as a toast. Pop culture references *'IMDb:' Both Professor Hickey and Dean Pelton mention Labyrinth. *'Shout out:' Pelton says, “Man, this got Sorkin-y” in reference to Aaron Sorkin. *'Name that tune:' Roxy Music's More Than This plays during the montage at the end of the episode. Meta references *'Use your allusion:' **Several Committee members voice their love for the medieval fantasy show Bloodlines of Conquest, an obvious reference to the HBO series, Game of Thrones. Abed and Britta clash vigorously over avoiding spoilers much like real life fans of Game of Thrones. **Abed and Carol discuss what Ewoks sound like as she has watched Return of the Jedi but cannot hear the film. *'Homage:' **The Annie/Hickey storyline mimics the compromise and nepotism of an Aaron Sorkin political drama. Sorkin is specifically mentioned on the show by Dean Pelton and on twitter by creator Dan Harmon. **Annie's delivery of the line "EVERYTHING!" was a reference to Norman Stansfield from the film Léon: The Professional. **Troy's predicament can be seen as an homage to the infamous last episode of the character Colonel Blake from M*A*S*H., in which he was reported to be shot down and killed in the Sea of Japan. **The story structure of Annie and Buzz trading favors to reach their goal is a common television trope that has appeared in several television series as well as in literature and children's stories. *'Résumé:' At the end of the episode, Abed and Rachel are watching Dan Harmon's other show, Rick and Morty. Production Behind the scenes Trivia This was the first episode in which Troy doesn't appear, having left the show in the previous episode. This makes Jeff, Shirley, Annie, Abed and Britta the only five characters to appear in every episode. Gallery Commercial Episode clip Promotional photos 5X6 Promo pic1.jpg 5X6 Promo pic2.jpg 5X6 Promo pic3.jpg 5X6 Promo pic4.jpg 5X6 Promo pic5.jpg 5X6 Promo pic6.jpg 5X6 Promo pic7.jpg 5X6 Promo pic8.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes